This invention relates to an all purpose cleaning and polishing composition.
In this field, it is known that compositions of turpentine, naphtha, and selected oils possess cleaning and polishing capabilities. However, there is a need for a liquid polish which is easy to apply and which also imparts a high gloss to the application surface. The primary object of this invention is to provide such a polish composition.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a liquid polish for painted surfaces to impart thereto a high lustre, protective coating with a minimum amount of effort. Application requires only a small quantity of polish spread on the surface to be protected. After the composition dries, a gentle rubbing action with a soft cloth establishes a high gloss sheen to the surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clear liquid polish which has great penetrating power in order to renew and brighten old painted surfaces without leaving a waxy residue.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a polish for imitation or genuine leather goods which leaves the material soft and pliable while imparting a glossy finish thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a composition for an inexpensive cleaning and polishing agent that can be safely applied to a wide variety of surfaces including metallic, such as automobiles, and wooden, such as fine quality furniture, to amplify the lustrous finish of such articles.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novely appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.